Fake Girlfriend Or Not
by EO4EVER
Summary: Zach is going to visit his family in Michigan. He told his parents that he has a girlfriend when he didn’t to get them of his back. But now they want him to bring them. So, he has to do one of two things: Come clean or take Cam.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fake Girlfriend... Or Not

Paring: ZC (Zach and Cam)

Summary: Zach is going to visit his family in Michigan. He told his parent that he has a girlfriend when he didn't to get them of his back. But now they want him to bring them. So, he has to do one of two things: Come clean or take Cam.

Disclaimer: If I owned it Zach would still be on the show.

Chapter 1

Dr. Zach Addy was on his computer in the Jeffersonian examining bone fragments from their latest victim. He had changed in the past couple of months. For starters his hair had grew. Angela had cut it when he got his doctors degree, but it had grown back quite quickly. The results on the bone were about to come back when his cell phone rang.

" Zach Addy" he answered in a professional tone.

" Hey Zachie," it was his mother, Linda Addy.

"Hold on mum," he turned to his boss, Dr. Temperance Brennan. " Can you take this? I'm just waiting for the results. She nodded and he walked into his office to talk to his mom in private.

" Yeah," he said.

As usual she got right to the point. " So when you visit next week your father and I want you to bring your girlfriend. You have been dating her fir six months now and I think it is time that we meet her," she said. 'Great' he thought. Last week he had told his parents that he has been dating this girl for six months. But he only did that to get them off of his back.

" Mum... I don't think that this is such a good idea" he said.

" Oh come on Zach. Please" She begged.

" Ugh. Fine" he replied. " I gotta get back to work now. I will see you in a week. Bye mom" He sighed and hung up the phone. Zach walked back out to the lab. He had exactly one week to find a fake girlfriend.

When he entered the lab everyone was there except foe Booth, talking about what they were going to do over their vacation. Angela was going to go on a vacation with Hodgins.

" I'm going to Peru to examine 1500 year old bones." Dr. Brennan told her colleagues.

"You know what, I'm so getting you a boyfriend," Angela told Brennan.

" What are you doing Zacheroni?" asked Dr. Camille Serroian.

" I'm going up to Michigan to visit my family. My relatives that I rarely ever see are going to be there this summer," he explained. "What are you doing?"

"Ah nothing much. Just staying at home. Maybe have my sister visit" she answered.

"That's cool," he replied.

Just then Booth walked up the steps and next to the metal slab that the entire group was around.

"Hello people. Just one week till vacation. I'm taking Parker to Florida for a week to watch Spring training." said Special Agent Seely Booth.

"Why would spring train and why would people watch it?" asked Brennan.

"It's baseball Bones, baseball," he replied. "Any way we have a new case. Let's go,"

"I'm going to go draw peoples faces," announced Angela.

"I'm going to go work with bugs," replied Jack Hodgins.

Cam turned to Zach. " How much do you wanna bet that they are not gonna work?"

Zach just smirked in response. Cam turned back to the dead body and smiled. The two of them walked into her office side by side to check the results. "Hey Zach?" asked Cam. "What is it like there? In Michigan?"

"Pretty fun. Except the fact that is is in the middle of the desert and super hot during the summer." he replied to Cam.

"Cool. I've always wanted to visit there ever since I was a kid for some reason. I don't really know why though," she replied.

"Why don't you come with me? Except you will have to pretend to be it girlfriend because I kind of lied to my mom and told them that I have one but I don't." he told Cam.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him.

"They were annoying me but I didn't know that they would make me bring her." he replied. "So will you go... Please you will really be helping me out"

Cam smiled at him. "Sure. But next time I would recommend telling the truth so you won't get into this mess."

"Thank you Dr. Serroian. I owe you one."

"And you might want to start calling me Cam because I don't think your parents will by that we are dating if you call me that," she told her 'boyfriend'.

"Point taken" he replied. "So we leave in exactly one week. Oh and we have been dating for six months."

"Okay. And it would probably be a good idea if we didn't tell anyone about this," replied Cam. "This place is like high school with Angela and Hodgins."

"Okay. And thanks again... Cam," replied Zach.

Her computer beeped which meant that the results were in. The two of walked over to the computer.

"It looks like the victim was poisoned with iron the night before she was murdered," Cam announced to Zach.

"I will inform Agent Booth," he answered. Dr. Addy. Cam watched Zach as he walked out of her office.

Yeah, I'm making Michigan in the middle of the United States because I feel like it. Think of it where Kansas is. Please review.


	2. Arriving In Michigan

Arriving In Michigan

Thanks to all of the people who read and reviewed the first chapter! I am super excited about this story. And I really stink at geography so yeah.  
Ally

Song in this chapter belongs to David Archuleta. Title is Zero Gravity.

Xxx

The seven days prior to the trip had gone by fast for both Cam and Zach. They were both excited to be going to Michigan together.

It was 5:30 AM when Zach and Cam reached the airport. Their flight left at 6 AM, so they had to get a move on.

They went through security and got on the plane. They had seats next to each other.

"How long does it take to get there?" asked Cam.

"There is no way of knowing that," he replied.

"An estimate Zack. That's all I need,"

"Oh, then about 4 hours," he told her.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go back to bed now kay Zacheroni," said Cam. "Wake me up when we get there,"

"Okay Cam," he replied. It still felt weird calling her that but he had to start so he didn't mess up in Michigan.

Dr. Serroian scooted closer to Zach and rested her head on Zack's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Zach looked over at her and smiled.

He got his iPod out if his backpack and turned it on. He put the headphones in his ears, careful not to wake Cam and pressed play. Nothin' To Lose by Josh Gracin started to play.

A couple of hours later Cam woke up. "Hey Cam. ," said Zach.

"Hey. How long was I asleep for?" she asked him. "And I just need an estimate,"

"About three hours," he responded.

"Oh. What else did you tell your parents about us dating? Cause we need more of a background story," said Dr. Serroian.

"Just that we have been dating six months," he replied to her. "That's basically it. But you're right. We need more of a background story incase anyone asks us so we will have the same story. You have any ideas?"

"Well six months ago it was January. We could just say that we got together on New Years Eve or something." She suggested.

"What we need is a song," said Cam.

"Yeah," he put his iPod on shuffle and Zero Gravity by David Archuleta came up.

"That is my sisters" he said.

"Sure it is," replied Cam. She took one of the headphones and listened to it.

Tell me what you did to me,  
Just there beneath my feet.  
Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground.  
I'm not afraid of heights,  
We crashed into the sky,  
Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now.  
I'm not asking for an explanation,  
All I know is that you take me away,  
And you show me how to fly.

Nothing brings me down,  
When you're around.  
It's like zero gravity.  
The world just disappears when you're here,  
It's zero gravity.  
When things get messed up,  
You lift my head up,  
I get lost in the clouds.  
There's no sense of time with you and I,  
It's zero gravity.

The edges fade away,  
'Till there's no more shades of gray,  
You only have to whisper anything at all.  
You opened up my eyes,  
You turned my lows to highs,  
And that's the only way that I know how to fall.  
Not gonna analyze and try to fight it,  
Don't even care if it makes no sense at all,  
Cause with you I can fly.

Nothing brings me down,  
When you're around.  
It's like zero gravity.  
The world just disappears when you're here,  
It's zero gravity.  
When things get messed up,  
You lift my head up,  
I get lost in the clouds.  
There's no sense of time with you and I,  
It's zero gravity.

You make it  
So easy  
To just drift away  
I can't  
Imagine  
Being without you

Ohhhh

Don't think about..  
Don't think about..  
Don't think about..  
yeah yeah  
Don't think about..  
Don't think about it

Nothing brings me down,  
When you're around.  
It's like zero gravity.  
The world just disappears when you're here,  
It's zero gravity.  
When things get messed up,  
You lift my head up,  
I get lost in the clouds.  
There's no sense of time with you and I,  
It's zero gravity.

"Our song," said Cam. It described them well, she thought.

"Yeah." he replied. About an hour later they arrived at the Michigan airport.

XXX

Zach and Cam were sitting in the airport waiting for Zach's father and sister.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked Zach.

"Don't worry. They will love you," he answered. He looked out into the crowd and saw his father and sister in the distance. He quickly put his arm around Cam.

"Um…" she said.

"They're coming," he whispered into her ear as they walked up to the two of them.

"Hi Nerd Face," his fourteen year old sister Molly said.

"I told you to not call him that." Said their father Neil. He hugged Zach.

"Hi dad,"

"Hi Zach. I missed you. And you must be Cam"

"Um… yeah. I'm Zach's girlfriend," Okay that sounded weird to say she thought.

"Well you're pretty. That's the pits. That's two hours of my life I'll never get back," said Molly, turning around and walking away.

"Sorry about my sister. She's kinda… well, like a sister," he told Cam. The four all walked to the parking lot, Zach holding hands with Cam.

Please review! No flames and I WANT IDEAS!!!


End file.
